Zubat (Pokémon)
|} Zubat (Japanese: ズバット Zubat) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 22, which evolves into when leveled up with high friendship. Biology Zubat is a blue, bat-like Pokémon. While it lacks eyes, it has pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with two sharp teeth on each jaw. A male will have larger fangs than the female. It has purple wing membranes support by two, elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails. Zubat lives in abundance in . It has evolved to have neither eyes nor nostrils, instead navigating through dark environments with . As demonstrated in the anime, it will leave its abode at night with a mass of other Zubat in order to seek prey. During the daytime, Zubat sleeps hanging upside down in caves, forests, or under the eaves of old buildings, avoiding sunlight at all costs. Daylight causes Zubat to become unhealthy, and prolonged exposure can even burn its skin. However, captured and have been recorded as being much more tenacious in the daytime, even when directly exposed to sunbeams. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Brock's Zubat Zubat debuted in Clefairy and the Moon Stone, where it at Mt. Moon. It later evolved into a and then into a during the Johto saga. Other A Zubat nicknamed Mimi appeared in Hassle in the Castle, under the ownership of Dr. Anna. She uses its sound-waves to scan her patients. Multiple Zubat appeared in Leading a Stray!, where they were among the Pokémon assisting a in its efforts to help a trapped in the sewers. Three Zubat appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, under the ownership of Rapp. One of them reappeared in Young Kiawe Had a Farm!, Alolan Open House!, A Team-on-Team Tussle!, A Glaring Rivalry!, Turning Heads and Training Hard!, and Real Life...Inquire Within!. Minor appearances Multiple Zubat appeared in The Power of One. A Zubat appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Trainer's Zubat appeared in Wired for Battle! as an image that came up in Shingo's laptop. A Zubat appeared in Take the Lombre Home. Multiple Zubat appeared in A Six Pack Attack!. A Zubat appeared in Who's Flying Now? as one of the Pokémon featured in the Fortree City Feather Festival. Multiple Zubat appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Zubat appeared in The Ole' Berate and Switch!, under the ownership of a . A 's Zubat appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . A group of Zubat appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On! as residents of Mt. Shady. A Zubat appeared in Battles in the Sky!, under the ownership of a . A Zubat appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it was among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. It appeared again in The Ol' Raise and Switch!. A flock of Zubat and Golbat appeared in To Top a Totem!, where they were seen flying in the air just as a fell from the sky. A Zubat appeared in I Choose You!, where it was among the Pokémon that were under the control of . A Trainer's Zubat appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Origins A Zubat appeared in File 3: Giovanni in Silph Co. In Pokémon Generations ]] A Zubat appeared in a flashback in The Legacy, under the ownership of a . It was used to help Team Rocket invade the Goldenrod Radio Tower. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Zubat makes a few cameos, first in the as a resident of Mt. Moon in Raging Rhydon. A Zubat appeared as a silhouette when talks about in The Jynx Jinx. A Zubat was seen hanging and then flying in Union Cave in Off Course with Corsola. In Chinchou in Charge, a flock of Zubat and attacked Brock, Misty, and Erika while in Tohjo Falls. A flock of Zubat attacked in Granite Cave in Guile from Mawile. Multiple Zubat appeared in Mashing Makuhita. In Belligerent Bronzor, a Zubat appears under Mars' ownership. A Zubat appeared in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone and Perturbed by Pachirisu. Multiple Zubat appeared in Lucky Lucario I. A Zubat appeared in the Fortunately for Feraligatr, under the ownership of Proton. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga ]] caught a Golbat after it evolved from a Zubat in Receive the Moon Stone!!. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga, Shu captures a Zubat in the chapter Battle in the Smokescreen. Later in the same chapter, Shu uses Zubat in his battle against a Pokémon Trainer named . Shu relies on Zubat's echolocation abilities to win the battle. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga B-2 has a Zubat which appeared in Hareta's Very First Pokémon Battle!!. Mars also has a Zubat which had the ability of seeing in the dark after her turned off the power in The Mystery Boy, Jun!!. A also had one in the same chapter. A Zubat appeared in Beauty Contest: The Pokémon Super Contest!!. Hareta catches a Zubat on Iron Island in Serious Training on Iron Island!!. In the TCG In the TFG One Zubat figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Zubat is a member of , along with and the leader . Zubat is also the first boss of the game. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} , , , , and }} , , , , , , , , and }} |} |} (walking) Meteor Falls, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave ( ing and walking)}} (walking) Meteor Falls, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave ( ing and walking)}} , Icefall Cave, Lost Cave, Altering Cave}} }} |} |} , , , , , , , , and , Acuity Lakefront (tall grass) Ravaged Path, Oreburgh Gate, Mt. Coronet ( ing and walking; all times)}} , , , , , , , , (tall grass) Ravaged Path, Oreburgh Gate, Mt. Coronet ( ing and walking; all times)}} , , , and , , Cliff Cave, }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} and }} |} |} or }} |area= }} |} |} ing and walking) Sealed Chamber ( ) Scorched Slab (Horde Encounter or ) Cave of Origin, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave, (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} ing and walking)}} ing and walking)}} , Cerulean Cave}} |} |} In side games |area=Tunnel}} |area=Mt. Moon, Rock Mountain, Seafoam Islands, Indigo Plateau}} |} |} |} |} |area=Ruins of Truth}} |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area= , Endless Level 19, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Ranger School, }} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode B)}} |area=Cavern Zone}} |area=Rasp Cavern, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley}} |area=Ignis, Cragspur, Viperia, Avia, Nixtorm, Dragnor}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 5}} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 651 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Fourth release) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (12th release)}} |area=Silver Isles: Bewildering Cave (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Flail Zubat|English|United States|5|December 13 to 19, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Flail Zubat}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10|‡}} |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35||'}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- more than any other Attraction. }} |- when its Speed is 55 or higher |link= and }} |- |- |stamina=80 |attack=83 |defense=76 |fast= , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=042 |name2=Golbat |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=169 |name3=Crobat |type1-3=Poison |type2-3=Flying }} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as the Zubat evolutionary family. * Zubat's evolutionary line seems to have a connection with 's family. All the members of both lines are Bat Pokémon species (excluding ), live in caves or other dark places, and have no visible eyes at their respective unevolved states; furthermore, members of both lines reach their respective fully-evolved forms by friendship, and both have similar Shiny forms (with green main bodies). Also, Zubat and Woobat have somewhat similar English names, both having rhyming prefixes and bat as a suffix. * Zubat and its share their with Woobat. They are all known as the Bat Pokémon. * Zubat, along with , has appeared in every regional Pokédex. This is due to the Unova Pokédex's expansion in Black 2 and White 2. * Zubat and Golbat are the only Pokémon to appear in the lineup of every villainous team in the main series games. * Zubat can be seen as a parallel to , as they are both Pokémon based on bats and can have as a possible Ability. They also share the same base stats, with their Attack and Special Attack switched around. Origin Zubat's design is inspired by bats, specifically s, which produce toxic saliva with properties that is secreted when biting prey to draw blood. Zubat's lack of eyes may come from the misconception that bats are blind or primarily depend on to navigate. The claim that Zubat suffers harm, even burns when exposed to sunlight alludes to mythological s. Name origin Zubat may be a pun based on both and ずばっと zubatto, an onomatopoeia for when an edged tool forcefully pierces something (possibly referring to its fangs or the sound a bat makes). In other languages and ずばっと zubatto, an onomatopoeia for when an edged tool forcefully pierces something |fr=Nosferapti|frmeaning=From , another word for vampire. The "pti" comes from , to go with the in 's French name |es=Zubat|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Zubat|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Zubat|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=주뱃 Zubat|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=波音蝠 Bōyāmfūk|zh_yuemeaning=Means " bat". May also be taken from or }} |zh_cmn=超音蝠 Chāoyīnfú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Supersonic bat" |hi=ज़ूबैट Zubat|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Zubatas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Зубат Zubat|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brock's Zubat * Team Skull (Mystery Dungeon) External links * |} de:Zubat es:Zubat fr:Nosferapti it:Zubat ja:ズバット zh:超音蝠